


Oblivious

by AutisticWriter



Series: Cuddles [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, Memes, Obliviousness, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Zoe and Isobel are clearly dating, but Jamie never seems to notice.Cuddle number 10: Totally romantic





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: “They’re lesbians, Jamie.”  
> As a reference to the "Harold, they're lesbians" meme.

As she shows Isobel around the TARDIS (her new home for however long she will be travelling with them), she has a huge grin on her face and she holds Isobel’s hand. From where he is stood at the console, getting ready to dematerialise the TARDIS, the Doctor watches them interact, smiling.

It was blatantly obvious that from the moment she met Isobel, Zoe was completely in love with her. And Isobel must reciprocate her feelings, because the pair have been holding hands and standing very close together since they met. And to see his young companion so happy makes the Doctor happy too.

“They’re very close friends, aren’t they?” Jamie says, leaning against the console. “I’ve never seen two people become friends so quickly.”

The Doctor glances at Jamie, not quite sure if he is joking or not. But he isn’t joking; Jamie doesn’t seem to have noticed that the two young women are clearly dating.

Jamie sees him looking. “What?”

“Nothing,” the Doctor says, and he dematerialises the TARDIS.

\---

“Where’s Isobel sleeping?” Jamie asks.

Zoe breaks eye contact, trying not to blush. Because it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. “Um, she’s sharing my room.”

Jamie smiles. “Ah, having a sleepover, are you?”

Zoe smiles awkwardly. “Yes, sort of.”

As Jamie leaves the room, Zoe rushes over to the Doctor, who looks slightly like he wants to burst out laughing.

“Has he really not noticed that we’re going out?” she asks.

“I don’t think so,” the Doctor says.

Obviously, Jamie doesn’t know that she and Isobel share the same bed and cuddle all night, but there are lots of ways they show affection in front of Jamie.

She sighs and raises her eyebrows. “Seriously?”

The Doctor grins. “Seriously. Should I tell him or do you want to?”

Zoe shrugs. “Either of us. Just whoever gets sick of his obliviousness first.”

\---

“We did it!” Zoe cries as the TARDIS swerves out of the path of the asteroid, narrowly avoiding being hit.

“No, you did it!” Isobel says, because it was Zoe and the Doctor who saved the day (as always).

And they hug, so relieved that everyone is all right. And as they cling to each other, Isobel presses a quick kiss to Zoe’s lips.

On the other side of the room, the Doctor sighs in relief and mops his forehead with his handkerchief.

“That was a close call,” he says.

“Aye, it was,” Jamie says. “And I think Zoe and Isobel are happy. Look at them. And it’s so nice to see people kiss platonically like that. No one seems to do that these days.”

Beside him, the Doctor smacks himself in the forehead.

\---

In the TARDIS living room, the Doctor is resting in the armchair with a cup of tea and a book. Across the room, Isobel and Zoe have fallen asleep on the sofa, cuddled up together. They look so peaceful that he can’t bring himself to wake them up.

Jamie is sat beside him in the other armchair, drinking coffee (he’s not too keen but he prefers it over tea). He looks over at Zoe and Isobel, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“They’re very close for friends, aren’t they?” Jamie says.

The Doctor nods slowly. “Yes, Jamie.”

And then Jamie’s eyes widen, and the Doctor realises that he has finally worked it out.

“Doctor, are they—?”

He nods again, smiling. “Yes. They’re lesbians, Jamie.”

Jamie obviously doesn’t get his reference to a 21st century meme, but it amuses the Doctor nevertheless to say it.

And Jamie smiles, smacking himself in the forehead. “I’ve been a bit thick, haven’t I?”

The Doctor grins and pats Jamie’s shoulder. “Just a bit.”


End file.
